nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerriss Maxwell/Powers
Powers & Abilities Powers Natural Powers *'Magic Mastery': Jerriss was naturally born with the ability to utilize all magics in existence with full control over each of the magics. Synthetic Powers *'Will Control':Jerriss is able to subjugate others to his will, however with the recent experimentation that The Avalon performed on Jerriss this power also works unconsciously. *'Telekinesis': Due to the experiments done on him by The Avalon Jerriss gained the power of telekinesis. Jerriss can use this to bring things to him with his mind, repel enemies and opponents move extremely large structures and various other things. *'Fire Control': Jerriss can control fire and bend it to his will. This power was given to him through the experiments done to him by The Avalon. Abilities *'Magic Mastery': Jerriss is has mastered the art of magic, he is able to tell what kind of magic was used, whom used it, & how long ago it was used *'Master Martial Artist': Maxwell was rigorously trained in martial arts by Stick at a young age, and excelled in it. He continued training himself, despite Stick giving up on him, becoming an exceptionally fit man who is extremely skilled in martial arts. Maxwell uses his skills to fight crime. His fighting style incorporates , , , , , , , , Ninjutsu, and Pro-Wrestling. Hence, Jerriss could take down various criminals with ease, defeating professional hitman Rance, highly skilled assassin John Healy, single-handedly taking down eight Russian gangsters at once (despite having not yet full recovered from his wounds at the time), and was even able to take down multiple cops while handcuffed. His ex-girlfriend Elektra claimed that Murdock was one of the best fighters that she knew. By the time he met Stick again, Murdock rivaled his former mentor in skill, managing to keep up with him in an intense one-on-one duel and ultimately overpowering him, earning Stick's praise. Though with some difficulty, Murdock was also ultimately able to overpower Kingpin, a man of immense brute strength, and even flip him through the air during their fight. However, Daredevil would still have problems facing opponents with more combat skill and experience, such as the Hand leader Nobu Yoshioka, though even the latter acknowledged Daredevil as a worthy opponent. Despite his beating at Nobu's hands, he still managed to fight him on near equal grounds and ended the fight by knocking him several feet and accidentally igniting the fuel at his feet, which immolated Nobu. A year later, Daredevil's combat skills seem to have improved, as he was now able to hold his own against the fierce and extremely dangerous Punisher (even gaining the upper hand against him a few times), to single-handedly take down multiple highly skilled Hand ninjas, to last longer than Elektra against a resurrected Nobu Yoshioka in their final duel, and even to finally defeat the extremely skilled Hand leader himself, albeit only with considerable effort and initial failure. At times, his attacks have allowed him to knock opponents off the ground a few feet, which he did while battling the Dogs of Hell (kicking a man on a staircase into the air), as well as the Hand (flipping over a man and throwing him several feet into a pile of crates). His skill also allowed him to fight evenly against Danny Rand, a master martial artist in his own right. Daredevil was also able to fight both Bakuto and Murakami simultaneously and had the upper hand in the majority of the fight. *'Supernatural Condition': Jerriss is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over his race because his capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making him immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of his species (in that verse) can achieve by any method of training and remain that way with little or no maintaining. *'Contract Bestowal': Jerriss has the ability to forge contracts with others. He uses this ability each time he makes a contract with new charges.